1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel injection systems for reciprocating engines and more particularly to a fuel injection conversion system for V-twin motorcycle engines and specifically to convert carbureted Harley-Davidson motorcycles to fuel injection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a long time it has been recognized that fuel injection is a more efficient way in which to provide the fuel air mixture to a reciprocating engine. In the past, however, fuel injection has been difficult to utilize for the reason that it requires a very sophisticated sensing system in order to be able to accurately determine how much fuel should be provided for each stroke of each cylinder of the reciprocating engine. In the last few years, reliable and accurate sensing systems have been developed, and fuel injection is regularly utilized for providing the fuel air mixture to reciprocating engines. There are two means by which this can be done. One way is to inject the fuel directly into the cylinder where it is mixed with the inletted air as the air enters into the cylinder; the other way is to inject the fuel portion into the air flow as it is inletted into the cylinder whereby it is premixed both outside of the cylinder as well as by the turbulence caused while it enters the cylinders with the inletted air.
The problem of retrofitting a fuel injection system onto an engine which was originally designed for carburetion is a substantial one. However, the added benefit of fuel injection in providing greater volumetric efficiency to the engine has required those attempting to make such conversions to overcome the numerous problems and to make several elections regarding the method by which the fuel injection will be accomplished.
The present invention involves a series of selections to provide the proper combination of alternatives to adapt fuel injection to V-twin motorcycle engines as well as providing a unique apparatus and means by which the conversion for these particular engines from several very different model designs can be accomplished. It avoids numerous problems involved in such a conversion and utilizes a simplified arrangement and mode of operation to effect the result with a universal apparatus for the various model designs.